


Iron Bat Collection

by jemionis travels (Jemixe712), Jemixe712



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Challenge for Me, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexy, Sweet, like holy cow all the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/jemionis%20travels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: A series of short stories revolving around Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark. Like, short stories, based on prompts.





	1. Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Naked Cuddles

Bruce woke up when he felt the bed shift and the mattress dip as a warm, still slightly damp body slid in next to him. He was a light sleeper on the rare occasions he could sleep uninterrupted in his bed, so the slightest movements woke him. Usually, Tony would at least try and be gentle and quiet, but he must have been exhausted himself. His team had been called out, and it must have been a hard fight for Tony to have come straight to Bruce and collapse next to him in bed. They weren’t able to spend much time together, just quietly in bed like other couples. Both had demanding responsibilities...Batman and Iron Man...Justice League and Avengers. So those few times they did find themselves in the same bed, both were usually exhausted, or hurt. 

In the soft light from the moon shining in the room, Bruce checked Tony but could see no overt signs of injury. Reaching an arm out, Bruce pulled Tony towards him, arranging limbs so that they were comfortably tangled together. Tony’s head on Bruce’s shoulder, legs entwined, arms wrapped around one another. Tony, Bruce was delighted to find, hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on after his shower and before his exhausted stumble to bed. He was also an unconscionable hedonist, and loved the feel of Bruce against him and would curl into him like a particularly affectionate cat. Even these cuddles were rare, relegated to the post-coital haze for the brief period of time it took both of them to regain their breath. But this, Bruce thought as he tightened his arms around Tony before drifting back to sleep, was not such a bad thing either. 


	2. Dressed/Half-dressed -- Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dressed/Half dressed - Naked

Bruce took a deep breath, then another. In fact, he was gasping hard, feeling like he couldn’t catch his breath regardless of the number of lungfuls of air he inhaled. His had his cowl off and his cape was flung...somewhere. One gauntlet was off while the other was still on. He was wearing the rest of his suit though, just the groin section was opened. Usually it was for ease of urination, but the sight of his dick disappearing between Tony’s lips was moved to the top of his list of reasons for the quick release. Bruce had barely sat down at his console chair before Tony spun it around and pushed his way between Bruce’s thighs. 

Sometimes Tony would be in a mood where he wanted things fast, hard, and dirty. Tonight seemed to be the such an occasion. Bruce kept clenching his hands on the armrest so he wouldn’t clench them in Tony’s hair. He felt Tony’s facial hair against his inner thighs, felt saliva run down his dick and down his balls before Tony’s hands cupped him there. Muscles which were fatigued and sore from crouching in one position only to spring into action were ignored. 

After Tony did something with his tongue against the head of Bruce’s dick, his hands flew to the naked flesh of Tony’s shoulders. He managed to open his eyes and see that the other man was completely naked, on his knees, one hand fondling Bruce’s balls, the other on his own dick. Tony’s skin was flushed with arousal and his hips thrust into his fist, and he moaned with his mouth full of cock. 

“Tony.” Bruce’s voice was little more than a breathy exhalation. As soon as the other man’s eyes opened to look into his own, Bruce couldn’t have stopped his orgasm even with all the training he’d ever learned. Tony swallowed down the release, still lightly sucking Bruce’s cock as his hand sped up. 

Bruce pushed Tony away only to drop to his knees with Tony and placed his gloved hand alongside Tony’s, both jacking and pumping Tony to his own release. Tony seemed to collapse into Bruce as his came, moaning long and low into his neck as he shuddered. Even as Tony let go of his dick, Bruce still grasped him, protectively even, as he wrapped his free arm around Tony, content to hold him until both were ready to clean up. 


	3. Naked Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Naked Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows after Chapter 1: Naked Cuddles

Bruce woke up, once again, to the feel of the bed dipping, only this time, Tony was leaving. Bruce opened one eyelid enough to see the other man make his way to the bathroom before he closed it again, settling in to get some more sleep. No alarm was ringing, either because of an emergency or because he needed to be Bruce Wayne of Wayne Ind., so he was going back to sleep. He was barely there, just sort of drifting in a haze when the bed dipped again and Tony curled himself into Bruce’s body again. He snuffled his face into Bruce’s shoulder then buried his nose in the hollow of his neck. Tony left butterfly kisses along Bruce’s collarbone, and between the soft barely there touch of lips and the scritching of facial hair, he was pulled from his doze. 

In an instant, Bruce was wide awake and between one blink and the next, he had Tony underneath him, legs open to either side of Bruce’s hips. Tony’s eyes widened and he barely had enough time to lick his lips before Bruce took them in a fierce kiss. It had been too long since they were even able to enjoy this closeness. Bruce tongued at Tony’s lips until they opened, then thrust inside. He felt the vibrations of Tony’s moan through his chest and deep inside; he felt Tony’s hands slide up his back to tangle in his hair; felt Tony’s leg shift, one bending to bring their hips closer together. Tony was naked, but Bruce was not and he wanted nothing more than to feel Tony’s sleep warmed skin against his own. 

Bruce pulled back when air for Tony became an issue, feeling pride in his gasps for air, the flush in his cheeks, the spit shine of his lips. Tony’s eyes were all pupil, dilated and hazed over with lust. Bruce closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Tony’s before bringing their lips together again. 


	4. Doggie Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doggie Style

* * *

**Bruce was in a mood, it was a hard night out on patrol, and he once again stopped someone he recognized. It was someone who had attacked a woman walking home, and he did it anew tonight. It seemed as if he never made a difference; the same criminals were quickly released.**

**When he got to the cave, Bruce all but ripped his cowl off and threw himself into his seat. Alfred took one look at him and huffed, but he returned with a small sandwich and protein shake. The shake was likely Tony’s influence, but Alfred took to them like they were going out of style. After downing the food, Bruce went through the motions of getting out of the suit. He was twitchy and itchy, and he felt over-energized for it being the end of a night of patrol.**

**Bruce walked into the shower and felt the hot water pound against his tense shoulders, down his back and legs. It did little to unwind him or help him relax. He didn’t jump when he felt a hand on his back, but that was only because he had heard Tony come in, regardless of how quiet the other man tried to be.**

**“You’re tense. How bad was it tonight?”**

**Bruce shook his head; he didn’t want to talk about it. Instead, he turned and grabbed Tony’s wrist, hauling the smaller man closer to him. He pinned Tony against the wall and brought his lips to Tony’s, forcing them apart so he could sweep his tongue inside. Tony groaned and melted into the kiss. One of Bruce’s hands drifted down Tony’s back until he had a handful of the shorter man’s ass. He felt the muscles flex in his palm in reaction.**

**Tony pulled away from the kiss and gasped heavily, trying to catch his breath. Bruce moved his lips and teeth along Tony’s neck, and his fingers wandered between Tony’s cheeks to run along his crack, tease as his hole.**

**“Yes, that...more!” Tony spread his legs and pressed back into Bruce’s finger. Bruce had learned to keep lube well stocked everywhere, so there was a dispenser in the shower. He paused only long enough to get some before he went back to fingering Tony’s hole.**

**Bruce was still keyed up, adrenaline still rushing, so he was quick about it, not as thorough as he usually was. By the sounds Tony was making, the other man did not seem to mind. Probably too soon, Bruce was removing his fingers and turning Tony around, positioning him, so he was leaning over the nearby bench.**

**Grabbing his dick in one hand, and pulling Tony open with the other, Bruce watched as the head of his cock breached the rim. He slowly pushed forward, not giving Tony’s body a chance to adjust. Once he was fully seated, Bruce took a moment to just revel in feeling Tony’s warmth and tightness, at how Tony clenched down and how his hips jerked and his breathing turned ragged. And how Tony’s hands clenched into fists against the shower’s wall.**

**Bruce took a moment to place a small kiss between Tony’s shoulder blades before he grips Tony’s hip tight in one hand and one of his shoulders in the other. He was feeling a different sort of tension, a better sort, and felt maybe, releasing it with Tony would help him sleep.**


	5. A Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Bruce a massage after a patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this whole story world this scene takes place in, which has sporadically been written, but mostly just one of those things that sound great in your brain. But short story is Tony is sent to the DC world for reasons and things happen and he gets a job at Wayne enterprises and hooks up with Bruce.

There were some days and nights that Bruce was very envious of Tony’s armor. While Iron Man did get hurt sometimes, it took a lot for him to stay down. Iron Man didn’t feel every hit Batman did. Tony was essentially wearing a tank, and he didn’t even have to sacrifice much in the way of speed and agility in his suit. Tony kept offering to have a look at Bruce’s armor, but pride, or stubbornness kept him from agreeing. 

As Bruce undressed, every muscle twitch, stretch, and pull strained him and he felt every bit his age and mortality. He was also sincerely on the verge of allowing Tony to look over the suit. 

“Sir, there is a bath drawn for you in the master-bath.”

Bruce smiled at the voice, the soft Irish lilt melodical and calming. Tony had installed his AI F.R.I.D.A.Y in the house. The AI and Alfred got along frighteningly well, and the other members of the Justice League were very impressed. Tony had made some mumblings to Clark about introducing F.R.I.D.A.Y to the AI on the Kryptonian ship, but no one was really ready for that yet. 

“I’m on my way. Is Tony sleeping?” Bruce grabbed a robe as he walked out of the cave. 

“No Sir, the Boss asked me to wake him up when you returned.”

Bruce made his way stiffly to the master-bath, the walk seeming to take longer than it did before. He walked in on the sight of bubbles, a sandwich, water, and pills. The bathroom smelled like eucalyptus and spearmint which meant the bath would feel good on his joints. 

“You should be sleeping. You have an early meeting tomorrow and I hear your boss is a real hard ass even if he doesn’t show up on time himself.” Bruce turned and saw Tony leaning in the doorway. “Were you trying to sneak up on me?”

Tony pushed himself off of the door jam and walked to Bruce, reaching to take off the robe. “Bruce, if I wanted to sneak up on you, I could. Both F.R.I.D.A.Y and Alfred would help me.”

Bruce smiled at the statement because it was true, and let Tony take the robe. As he entered the water, hissing at the heat, Tony continued talking, “And I’m up because I didn’t want want Alfred waking up unless it was an emergency. I left it up to F.R.I.D.A.Y’s discretion. However, I do know he was awake and checked in with my gal as you were walking here, and he left the sandwich and water for you.”

Tony’s voice washed over Bruce even as the water and bubbles did, soothing in its own way. He listened to Tony talk about his day and the projects he was working on for Wayne Enterprises. 

“So, here is the plan for tonight, or this morning holy fuck it’s early! Still, the plan is as follows; you will finish this relaxing bubble bath, eat the sandwich Alfred made for you, drink the water and take the pills. Then if you are really good I will give you a massage.”

Bruce smiled and closed his eyes, “Define good.” 

Tony laughed at the and Bruce felt warmth curl in his chest. With Tony here, Bruce had a reason to look forward to coming home and started making the effort to care about himself and not get hurt. He wasn’t actively trying to push someone away, not like he did with Dick. First, Tony didn’t let him, and secondly, he trusted that Tony was able to take care of himself in and out of the suit. Between him and the other League members, Bruce felt like he had a home for the first time since Jason died. 

Two strong, calloused hands started kneading his shoulders, painful but cathartic. Tony’s hands were warm and felt good. Bruce let himself relax further in the water, his head rolling back to rest against Tony’s stomach.

“Yeah, this is gonna take awhile, I’ve wrestled with parts of my armor that aren’t as stiff as you. Once you’re finished in here, come to the bedroom, and don’t bother with clothes.”

With one final squeeze and a lingering kiss against Bruce’s forehead, Tony left. Bruce let himself relax a bit, just drifting in the water and letting his mind wander. He ate his sandwich on auto, took his pills and drank the water. It was when most of the bubbles were gone and the bathwater started cooling that Bruce made any effort to get out. He only took enough time to get himself mostly dry before walking into the bedroom. 

The room was lit by candlelight and the single lamp by Tony, who was stretched out on the large bed reading from his tablet. Next to him were a small bottle and a towel. Bruce felt lust curl low in his belly, an almost Pavlovian response to seeing Tony in his bed, even if he was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of Bruce’s black pajama bottoms. It was Tony and that was all Bruce needed.

“I can have F.R.I.D.A.Y take a picture for you if all you wanna do is stare.”

“No, you promised me a massage. If it is really good, maybe I’ll talk to your boss about you coming in late tomorrow.”

Tony set his tablet aside and moved to spread the towel on the bed. After Bruce was situated on his stomach, he felt Tony straddle him and smelled sandalwood. Warm, slick hands pressed into Bruce’s shoulders. It was hard for him to relax, even with knowing it was Tony who was doing this, but he tried. And it did feel good. Bruce had issues getting outside of his own head. 

“Talk to me. Tell me about the first time you went flying in the Iron Man armor.”

There was a small pause in Tony’s ministrations, but they started up quickly enough. 

“Alright. This was pretty early in the testing phase, and I should probably admit I was not as thorough as I should have been in the testing.”

Bruce listened and started to relax as Tony told him about his first flight in the armor. His story was interjected with facts about the armor, or tangents about early models and tests, and Bruce was in turn amused and exasperated with Tony. When he got to the part about his plummet due to icing on the suit, Bruce’s heart skipped a beat, but the hands which were winning the battle to wrest the knots out of his body kept him from regaining those knots. 

“All told, I broke a record and I was able to improve the armor.”

Bruce was almost asleep, muscles completely loose, and the low-level arousal never went away. He let Tony roll him over, helped him even, and remove the towel, then felt as the other man got into the bed next to him. He felt the covers pulled up and Tony fit himself against Bruce, only he lost the t-shirt and pajama bottoms. 

“In the morning, later in the morning, you’ll have to let me thank you. We’ll put the massage oil to a different use.” Bruce brushed one hand down Tony’s side and palmed one butt cheek. 

Tony ran his lips over Bruce’s collar bone, “I’ll hold you to that. Only if you can promise to put in a good word for me with the boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ starkind for suggesting massage oil type thing. This turned waaay fluffier than I'd anticipated or planned. I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but here it is.


	6. Against the Wall

 

Bruce, for all he was human, was strong. He trained hard to be able to stand shoulder to shoulder with a goddess, an alien, a cyborg, and an Atlantean. He’d never be as fast as Barry, but still, Bruce trained long and hard to keep his body in peak physical condition, to best his enemies so he can protest Gotham, and the Earth. He was tall, he was muscled, and he once had a Kryptonian on the ground at his feet. 

Right now, however, Bruce was very much at the mercy of Iron Man. Tony was in his armor, though the helmet was off and one glove was removed. One perk of Tony having Extremis is his control of the armor, and that meant he could remove all of it, or just certain parts of it. The armor was warm and had a very low level vibration which Bruce felt between his thighs. It was smoother than he’d would have thought considering the joints and seams. Bruce was pressed with the wall of his office to his back and Iron Man at his front. 

Bruce tried to talk, but it took a few false starts, Tony slowly driving his cock inside him, “Someone will have seen you fly in here!” He tried to sound angry, or at the very least sternly concerned, but Tony chose that moment to hit his prostate and bring a hand down on Bruce’s own dick.

“Nope, stealth mode was on.” Tony licked a stripe up Bruce’s neck after he threaded fingers in Bruce’s hair and pulled his head back. 

Bruce didn’t have any real arguments to begin with, but when Tony mentioned the stealth mode, any pretence he kept up disappeared instantly. He shifted his legs tighter around Tony’s waist and wrapped an arm around the suit’s shoulders. 

“In that case, I have a meeting in an hour I need to be suitably disheveled for. So, if you’re going to fuck me in my office, put your back into it and leave me feeling it during the meeting. Make is so that every time I shift, I feel you still in me, and the board members give me looks that are half knowing, half disapproving, but completely jealous, because they’ll know I’ve just been fucked by you, even if they don’t know I’ve been fucked by Iron Man.”

He heard Tony’s breath hitch and felt him readjust his stance. He locked his joints to the legs would remain still, and reached to grab Bruce’s ass, spreading the cheeks so he could move deeper. Bruce braced himself against the fall more fully, still keeping one arm around the suit’s shoulders, and the other went to grab himself when Tony had let go of his dick. 

When Tony pulled out, it was slow and he only stopped when just the tip of his cock was inside Bruce. There was a mischievous glint shining through Tony’s lust gaze. 

“Hard enough you feel it through your board meeting? I’ll do you one better.”

Bruce felt something, a change that was very minute. He realized that Tony had control of the golden undersuit as well and removed the gold portion that covered his pelvic area. His dick was no longer gold, but instead bare. 

“You good with literally having me inside you during the meeting?” Tony lifted one eyebrow as he asked. He wasn’t going to go any further until Bruce said it was ok. And if he didn’t want Tony’s come still inside him, he knew the other man would cover back up. 

In answer, Bruce jerked his hips, feeling Tony slide inside him, not nearly deep enough nor hard enough, but he felt he got his point across. With the extra strength afforded him from the Iron Man armor, Tony was able to hold Bruce up, or pull him down hard on his cock. He didn’t even need to thrust his hips. Bruce was just holding on for the ride as Tony moved him, thrusting him up and down, cheeks spread wide likely bruising from Tony’s fingers. He rolled his head back against the wall and tried to keep quiet. Tony had buried his face in Bruce’s neck, kissing, licking, and biting the flesh he could, likely leaving marks. 

Bruce jerked himself, a pull with a twist at the tip. He knew Tony was intentionally missing his prostate to make this last longer, but Bruce could feel his orgasm coming up on him anyway. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and said as much to Tony. 

“Then come. Get it all over my armor. Maybe when I clean it, I’ll miss some spots, and your cum will be embedded in the cracks. So when I put it on, you’ll know what we did, and that I’ll be wearing it, even in battle.”

And Bruce knew, he knew Tony would clean every inch, there would not be any semen left, but the thought was almost enough to push him over. 

“Imagine me wearing your cum on my suit, while mine is still in your ass.”

And that pushed Bruce over, he let out a long, low groan as he spilled over his hand and Tony’s armor. When Bruce came back to himself, he felt Tony still hard inside him. When he looked at the other man and lifted an eyebrow as he squeezed his inner muscles, Tony just smiled, unlocked the armor’s leg joints and backed up from the wall. Bruce felt every jolt of every step as Tony walked to the desk and sat down in the chair. The two men rearranged themselves so Bruce was comfortably kneeling astride Tony. 

“We still have about half an hour before you need to leave for your meeting. I want you to really feel it, so ride me until I cum in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a tumblr...so find me at jemionis-travels


End file.
